Angelina Johnson
by Thiara
Summary: Se fosse para ser sincera eu diria: nós fizemos isso pq não temos mais absolutamente nada pra fazer, mas como eu não posso ser tão direta, simples e objetiva, eu enrolo como sempre... Esta é a nossa visão de Angelina Johnson, uma garota (a)normal, v
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo  
Sonhos estranhos  
"O futuro pertence àqueles que acreditam na beleza de seus sonhos"  
- Quem diria que a final feminina da NBA seria tão eletrizante???? Um jogo bastante disputado entre Los Angeles Lakers e Chicago Bulls, ambos os times empatados com setenta pontos!!!! Porém a ala Elizabeth Braddock, cometeu uma falta na pivô dos Larkers, nos segundos finais do ultimo tempo. Agora vitória está nas mãos dessa nova e enorme jogadora: Angeliiiiiiiiiiiina Johnsooooooooon!- a voz de Tim Drake ecoa em cada canto das arquibancadas lotadas de fãs dos dois times.  
- Mein Gott, mein freund!- exclama o outro comentarista, Kurt Wagner- Não gostaria de está na pele da Johnson! Está certo que ela tem direito de arremessar duas vezes, mas não devemos esquecer que pivôs são péssimos em lance livre, não é ??? É sua primeira partida e tudo depende dela! Espero que a Johnson faça jus ao titulo de mais nova e brilhante jogadora da NBA!!!  
"Isso! Isso! Isso! Me pressionem ainda mais!" pensa Angelina revoltada "Como se não bastaste a torcida do Chicago Bulls me azarando aos berros e a do Larkers cantando vitória!".  
Ela está na área conhecida como "garrafão". No seu lado esquerdo, há duas jogadoras do Chicago e uma companheira sua do Larkers. Já na sua direita, reconheceu Elizabeth Braddock, com um detestável olhar de "Já venci, sua guria irritante", e a capitã de seu time, Dinah Daillan, sussurrando algo que lembrou a Angelina uma"Avé Maria". Será possível que nem a capitã do seu próprio time confiava nela?????  
A pivô dos Larkers sacudiu a cabeça e olhou fixamente para seu alvo: a cesta. Como é que poderia se sentir tão pequena???? Ela tinha quase 1,97, e era a mais alta do time!!! Ah, o que o medo não nos faz! É capaz de penetrar bem fundo de nossos corações, transformando a esperança em desespero. Desespero???? Por que esse sentimento???? Não estava sendo exagerada???Afinal, é só um jogo.....nada mais que isso...."Ah francamente! Quem eu quero enganar???? Se eu errar essa cesta, meu futuro já era! Provavelmente eu vou ser morta por esses torcedores fanáticos! Tudo bem que eu tenho 1,97, mas isso não me transforma em uma mutante capaz de parar bala no peito! E por falar em mutante, por onde será que anda o dragãozinho roxo da Kitty??? Desde que comecei a colecionar revista dos X-Men, quando tinha 11 anos, eu nunca o vi em nenhuma edição! É claro que mandei um monte de e-mails perguntando o paradeiro dele a Fernando Lopes, editor da Panini, mas ele nunca respondeu! Aquele cretino, filho duma....AI" Angelina acabara de dar um tapa em si mesma "No que diabos eu estou pensando????".  
O juiz aproximou-se dela e entregou a bola em suas mãos. A pivô dos Larkers fintou por um tempo a cesta e arremessou. Agora para Angelina, tudo estava estranhamente parecido com um filme. Os torcedores gritavam nas arquibancadas, os locutores berravam em seus microfones, porém ela não ouvia nada. Era como se alguém tivesse cortado o som. E a bola de basquete transcrevia uma rota como se estivesse em câmera lenta, aproximando devagar da cesta, bem devaaaaaagar, até que.........  
  
- Ela errouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Dá para acreditar na falta de sorte da Johnson??????- comentou Drake.  
  
- Acho que ela quer proporcionar a todos uns minutos de suspense!- brincou Wagner.  
  
"Proporcionar uns minutos de suspense??? O que ele tem na cabeça??? Eu estou desesperada e doida para acabar com isso!" pensou Angelina, a raiva agora superando o medo "Juro por Deus que eu ainda mato esses comentarista. Afinal, aposto que não vão fazer falta nenhuma!!".  
A pivô dos Larkers passou a mão pela sua testa, para impedir que o suor frio deslizasse para seu rosto visualmente pálido. Estava suando mais agora do que quando corria pela quadra atrás da bola. Precisava se concentrar. Esquecer tudo em sua volta. Todavia, como fazer isso nesse momento???? Suas colegas do Larkers a olhavam apreensivas, provavelmente achando que fariam melhor. Seus olhos procuraram a capitã, buscando coragem, mas esta agora fazia o sinal da cruz, e olhava para o céu, implorando. As adversárias se pudessem, já teriam a matado com tantos olhares ameaçadores que lançavam (principalmente Elizabeth). A torcida do Chicago, além de amaldiçoar a pivô do Larkers por umas dez gerações, gritavam xingamentos. E os fãs do Larkers, ao invés de berrar incentivos a sua jogadora, estavam anormalmente quietos, como se cada um, individualmente, fosse palco de uma guerra: "o pavor da derrota versus a esperança da vitória".  
Com a bola em mãos, Angelina fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar de todos os pensamentos idiotas do momento (principalmente, da musica de abertura da Sakura Card Captor, que não parava de ecoar pela sua mente). Ignorava sua maldita intuição que dizia "Você já perdeu! Já era! Desista!". Além de adorar prever os momentos mais trágicos e desagradáveis de sua vida, sua intuição vivia a atormenta-la. Para depois chatear a pobre Angelina com "eu avisei, mas você não ouviu". E o pior era que tudo que ela previa dava certo. Exceto os números da loteria, como já teve o desprazer de experimentar.  
  
Ela abriu os olhos e fitou a cesta decidida.  
  
- Eu vou conseguir!-murmurava para si mesma.  
  
Então, ela lançou a bola e fechou em seguida os olhos. A escuridão rapidamente tomou conta de tudo. Ela parecia ter afastado da mente de Angelina todo medo e insegurança que tinha no momento. Na verdade, parecia ter acabado com tudo. Angelina não ouvia nada. Um súbito silencio reinava, mas não a incomodava. Ao contrario, Angelina se sentia livre, solta, calma..... ela tinha esquecido de tudo.....o motivo pelo qual estava lá....porque se desempenhava tanto no treino......na emoção em defender seu time favorito.... o medo da derrota..... a esperança de vencer a partida..... foram apenas alguns segundos para muitos, porém para ela parecia anos e anos....então, alguma coisa a abraçou e Angelina abriu os olhos assustada.  
Dinah estava lhe abraçando e suas amigas corriam ao seu encontro para fazer o mesmo. Drake gritava alguma coisa em seu microfone, porém com os berros de Kurt em alemão não dava para entender nada. Os torcedores dos Larkers não se continham de tanta felicidade. Uns davam língua para os "sofredores do Chicago", outros prefiram xingar e fazerem gestos obscenos. As jogadoras adversárias estavam de cabeças baixas, não acreditando em sua derrota. Elizabeth Braddock perdera completamente a pose de jogadora experiente. Estava ajoelhada, chorando como uma criança que acabara de quebrar seu novo presente de Natal.  
Demorou um tempo para Angelina entender o que estava acontecendo: ela ganhara. Conseguiu fazer a cesta. Los Angeles Larkers ganhou por sua causa! Sua carreira estaria segura por muito tempo e sua intuição errou pela primeira vez. Estava tão alegre que não percebeu um senhor, com mais de dois metros, aproximar-se, com um troféu na mão.  
- Parabéns pela vitória!- disse ao lhe entregar o troféu da NBA.  
- Obrigado - respondeu Angelina, com uma voz fraca, admirando-o. Não porque esse senhor era bonito. Ao contrário, mesmo sorrindo, ela nunca viu um sujeito mais feio. Porém, ele era considerado o melhor jogador de basquete de todos os tempos. O famoso Shaquille O'Neel, o pivô dos Larkers que marcou a história do basquete para eternidade.  
- G...gostaria....d...d...de...di..dizer-continuou ela, gaguejando- Que é uma honra para mim conhece-lo- sorriu sem graça.  
- Au!-exclamou O'Neel  
- Hã............."au"?- indagou Angelina.  
- Au! Au! Au! Au!Au!- latiu O'Neel. Ele agora estava de quatro, imitando um cachorro. Angelina olhava perplexa, sem saber se ria ou chorava. "Definitivamente, era melhor rir", pensou ela enquanto dava gargalhada. O'Neel a encarou, e de repente, pulou em cima da garota e começou a lamber seu rosto!  
- Arg!!!!Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-gritou Angelina.  
Em um quarto, bastante desorganizado, cheio de pôsters de jogadores de basquete,uma garota de 11 anos, acordava assustada. Em cima dela, uma cadela vira-lata se encontrava, lambendo sua face e latindo de alegria. Ela suspirou. Detestava quando Witta fazia essas coisas. Angelina colocou Witta no chão e mandou que ela fosse dar uma voltinha. Depois, juntando toda coragem que tinha, saiu de sua cama quentinha e confortável, apesar de sua preguiça resistir bravamente. Calçou suas sandálias e foi para o banheiro. Lavou seu rosto, o enxugou e olhou fixamente para o espelho.  
O espelho refletiu a imagem de uma jovem, aparentando ter 12 anos, com olhos verdes e sonolentos sob cabelos castanhos e lisos, que encaracolavam nas pontas. Ela tentou forçar um sorriso, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão de lerdeza que seu rosto estava tomando. Para evitar criticar- se sarcasticamente, Angelina se dirigiu para janela. A abriu e sentiu uma brisa suave bater em seu rosto.  
Adorava aquela sensação de liberdade, felicidade, tranqüilidade...por acreditar que ao voar, essa sensação era aumentada várias vezes, desejava profundamente ter asas....ou qualquer outro instrumento que a fizesse voar....uma vez, sonhou que estava em uma vassoura, perseguindo um rapaz com vestes verdes que também voava com auxilio de vassouras para bem longe dela.....Angelina o perseguia.....queria tomar algo que ele carregava....uma espécie de bola de basquete..... Quando contou esse sonho para sua mãe, ela, literalmente, caiu da cadeira. Angelina estranhou muito aquela reação, mas não dava muita atenção. Afinal, sua mãe não é uma pessoa normal. Angelina não sabia explicar o motivo, mas às vezes achava que sua mãe escondia algo dela.....  
Angelina agora olhava fixamente para o seu bairro. Estava tudo calmo e silencioso como sempre. Achando a vista muito entediante, olhou para seu relógio de Sailor Júpiter em cima da cabeceira de sua cama.  
- Sete horas da manhã. Pelo menos Witta me acordou uma hora mais tarde que costume. - lamentou ela- Acho melhor eu ir cuidar da minha vida ou vou chegar atrasada para o cinema e Érica irá me matar!!!  
Quando acordou, Angelina não fazia idéia do que o destino lhe aguardava. Primeiro, porque não acreditava em destino e segundo porque foi algo tão inacreditável, que superava seu sonho com um O'Neel imitando um cachorro! Está certo! Isso foi exagerado....mas esse acontecimento, apesar de fantástico, não tenha sido tão engraçado. Porém, com certeza, mudará sua vida para sempre......  
Obs da Thiara: Bom, gente este é o prologo da nossa fan fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu sei que a Angelina que vocês conhecem por JK é bem diferente desta Angelina, mas é como eu e a Tina a imaginamos: sarcastica e corajosa. Este capítulo eu fiz sozinha, para homenagear a Tina (se bem que tá tão ruim.....¬¬'''''). Se vocês notarem algum erro de regras de basquete por favor me mandem um e-mail (eu não entendo muito bem de basquete...fiz tudo baseado pelo o que eu entendi da explicação louca de meu irmão). Qualquer crítica ou sugestão mande um e-mail para katsuragi_eva@hotmail.com! É só! Beijos!^^x  
Obs de Tina: pois é pessoas, esta é a nossa Fic! Claro, até agora está mais pra fic da Thiara que minha, mas abafa o caso... Em todo caso, obrigada por ler até aki, por ter tido paciência de ler, claro. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, comentem, sim? É sempre bom melhorar com a crítica ou elogios dos outros... e nem venha dizer que está ruim Thiara, está muito bom, principalmente pq foi feito em minha homenagem....hehehe*humilde e nem um pouco se achando*rs* No próximo capítulo eu dou o ar de minha graça e escrevo tb, espero que apreciem... É só. Bejokas!!^*^ (P.S: Eu bem que tentei, mas neste capítulo eu não consegui solucionar o problema de não haver espaços ou tab's entre os parágrafos, desculpem-me!!*corada*^^' Acho que tem haver com a merda do word defeituoso da Thiara, ô pczin ruim o seu cumadre!!) 


	2. Uma Carta Inesperada

Uma carta inesperada  
"O que sabemos é uma gota, o que ignoramos é um oceano"  
Era para ser mais um dia de verão, como qualquer outro. Angelina Johnson e Érika Pêpe voltavam do shop, carregadas de compras e discutindo alegremente sobre o filme Senhor dos Anéis. O que Angelina queria realmente, era contar a sua melhor amiga sobre o sonho que teve com O'Neel essa manhã. Porém, esse assunto parecia está enterrado em algum lugar distante e obscuro de sua mente. Algo natural, pois ela acabara de assistir seu filme mais desejado na primeira sessão de estréia. E o fato do ator mais lindo que Bárbara já viu na vida, fazer o papel de Aragorn, o Maravilhoso, contribuía (e muito) para esquecer seu sonho esquisito.  
  
Érika, como sempre, falava do elfo Legolas, sua paixão. Na verdade, Angelina tinha certeza que ela só gostava do elfo, porque ele era loiro. Érica tinha uma queda (para não dizer, obsessão) por homens loiros e de olhos azuis. Está certo que o ator não tinha olhos azuis, mas isso não diminuía a admiração que sua amiga possuía por ele.  
  
Quando chegaram perto da padaria, elas se separaram. Érika atravessou a rua e entrou em sua casa, enquanto Angelina, morrendo de preguiça, continuou seu caminho, descendo pela rua Pryde. Meia hora depois, Angelina já podia avistar seu bairro. Seria impossível, até para um energúmeno, não reconhecer aquelas casinhas perfeitamente iguais, aquelas árvores enormes e aquelas pessoas com suas vidas pacatas e tranqüilas......  
  
Tranqüilas??? Nossa! Como ela era bondosa! Angelina duvidava se algum dia essas pessoas já tivessem ouvido falar em movimento. Ficava muito surpresa pelo fato de nenhum vizinho cometer suicídio. Se bem que isso não seria uma má idéia! Imagine só: um cadáver, policia, sirenes, carros, movimento, pessoas assustadas, os jornalista da TV...! Ah, a TV! Uma invenção maravilhosa da humanidade, feita para prender pessoas estúpidas e sem pouco raciocínio em suas casas........  
  
Ao chegar em casa, abriu a caixa de correios e pegou as cartas que ali repousavam. Ficou extremamente desapontada quando viu que não receberá nenhuma carta.Todas eram para sua mãe, algumas eram contas e as outras, que estavam em um envelope amarelo, Angelina não sabia o que eram. Acreditava que sua mãe fizera uma assinatura de revista sobre modas, mas com vergonha de assumir (ou quem sabe, não querendo ouvir nenhuma piadinha sarcástica de sua filha) pedira para ser entregues em envelopes amarelos.  
  
Quando adentrou em sua casa, deixou as cartas em cima da mesa e decidiu tomar um sorvete, afinal, não havia nada melhor para se refrescar em dias quentes. Gostaria profundamente de esperar sua mãe, mas em horas de desejo, Angelina seguia o seu velho lema: "Cada um por si, e Deus por todos". Não que realmente fosse seu lema, porém é sua melhor justificativa.  
  
Após servir-se, Angelina rumou para sala, com seu copo excessivamente cheio de sorvete, a fim de assistir alguma coisa na TV, por mais idiota que seja, para se distrair. Por sorte, passava um episódio de Smallville, um seriado legalzinho. Por mais atraente que o ator que interpretava Clark Kent era, não conseguiu manter a atenção de Angelina por muito tempo. Em sua terceira colherada, seus pensamentos vagavam a esmo. Tudo por culpa de um sentimento, que embora ela recusasse admitir, vinha assombra-la a cada segundo: O Medo!  
  
Sim! Isso mesmo! Medo! Um medo chamado: Novo Colégio. Afinal, ela iria estudar com Érika em um novo colégio, graças as suas suplicas e falsas promessas ("Vou arrumar meu quarto!", "Não passarei mais que 7 horas na internet"). Sempre que ficava algum tempo sozinha, Angelina costumava se perguntar como seria sua nova escola. Não poderia ser ruim, poderia???? Tirando o fato dela ter que acordar cedo, aturar um bando de professores lecionando matérias tediosas e "queimar" vários filhinhos de papais, não tinha nada que pudesse estragar.....ou tinha???? "Ah não!" pensa indignada "Eu estou sendo ridícula de novo!"  
  
Após terminar com o sorvete, Angelina desligou a TV e estava se dirigindo a cozinha, quando escutou um barulho estranho. A principio, pensou que não era nada, porém o barulho repetia-se, cada vez mais forte. Então, concluiu: Um ladrão!  
  
Assustada, pegou uma vassoura atrás da porta da cozinha e subiu a escada lentamente. Seu medo aumentou ainda mais (se é que isso era possível), quando descobriu que o barulho vinha do seu quarto!  
  
Ela engoliu em seco e segurou a vassoura mais firmemente. Precisava se acalmar. Se o ladrão estava no seu quarto, significava que ele não fazia idéia que ela estava em casa, ou seja, tinha uma certa vantagem. Então, se abrisse a porta subitamente e desse uma "vassourada" no "individuo", com certeza acertaria, afinal ele não a esperava. Depois, ela ligaria para policia, e pela primeira vez na vida, veria movimento no seu bairro. Um plano que ela resumiria em uma palavra: P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! Modéstia à parte, é claro.  
  
Angelina respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o arrepio e o suor frio que aumentava a cada instante. Abriu a porta com um chute, fechou os olhos subitamente, levantou a vassoura e a abaixou rapidamente, varias vezes. Porém, o grito de dor que esperava ouvir, não aconteceu. Juntando toda coragem que tinha abriu os olhos e ficou extremamente desapontada quando viu o seu quarto organizado como sempre (se é que podemos chamar aquela bagunça, de organizado). Na esperança de achar um bandido correndo desesperadamente no lado de fora, Angelina aproximou-se da janela. Mas, viu apenas seu bairro entediante, com aquelas casas perfeitamente normais.  
  
- Mas que droga! Se não era um ladrão, o que fez tanto.....-ela parou ao notar que em cima de sua cama repousava uma coruja cinzenta, bastante cansada - Quem é você?  
  
"Ah grandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" pensa a garota sarcasticamente "Como se a coruja fosse virar para mim, se apresentar e depois me convidar para dançar o tango com ela"  
  
Angelina saiu de seu quarto, desceu as escadas bufando ("Lindooo! Um ladrão invade minha casa e eu vou para-lo com uma vassoura! Parado aí, ou eu te varro!") e guardou a vassoura no lugar que encontrou. Depois, pegou duas tigelas, uma garrafa de água e um pedaço de pão. Subiu de novo as escadas, ainda criticando-se sarcasticamente, e entrou no seu quarto. Colocou um pouco de água em uma tigela e na outra pedacinhos pequenos de pão, e entregou a coruja. Enquanto observava ela se alimentar, Angelina notou que ao lado dela, havia um envelope grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado endereçado para "Senhorita A.Johnson, Segunda porta à esquerda", lacrada com cera púrpura com um brasão: um leão, uma águia um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".  
  
Bastante curiosa, Angelina abriu a carta e notou duas folhas de pergaminho. Pegou a primeira e leu:  
  
ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore (Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)  
  
Cara Srta. Johnson,  
  
Temos o prazer de informar que V.S.a. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários.  
  
O ano letivo começa 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, na mais tardar.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Diretora Substituta  
  
Ainda pasma, Angelina desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel e leu:  
  
ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS  
  
Uniforme:  
  
Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:  
  
1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)  
  
2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário  
  
3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)  
  
4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)  
  
As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.  
  
Livros  
  
Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:  
  
Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk  
  
História da Magia de Batilda Basghot  
  
Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing  
  
Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emercio Switch  
  
Mil ervas e fungos mágicos de Filida Spore  
  
Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger  
  
Animais fantásticos e seu habitat de Newton Scamander  
  
As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble  
  
Outros equipamentos  
  
1 varinha mágica  
  
1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)  
  
1 conjunto de frascos  
  
1 telescópio  
  
1 balança de latão  
  
Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo  
  
LEMBRAMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS  
  
- Essa é a coisa mais louca que já vi!- exclamou espantada. Angelina não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ler. Será possível que exista essa escola? Como poderia ser verdade???? Ela nunca ouviu ninguém falar a respeito dela. A garota releu a carta várias vezes tentando entender algo. Porém, quanto mais lia, mais e mais duvidas surgiam em sua cabeça. Cansou- se, por fim, e decidiu guardar a carta para mostrar a sua mãe. Ela provavelmente acharia alguma explicação para essa loucura.  
  
- Espero que ela não tenha plantão hoje.....- desejou intimamente. Anna Christina Johnson, a mãe da Angelina, era médica o que significava muito trabalho e pouco dinheiro. Tinha vezes que ela chegava cedo em casa, outras tardes por causa de plantão que era obrigada a dar, e Angelina nunca sabia quando ela chegaria em casa (o que a impedia de aprontar alguma coisa. Imagine o suspense: você nunca tem certeza se será pega pela sua mãe ou não).  
  
Cansada de tanta loucura (como se não bastasse aquele estranho sonho com O'Neel), Angelina resolveu aproveitar que já passará das duas e conectou na internet. Encontrou sua amiga Katherine, uma garota apaixonada por X-Men, e contou para ela sobre a carta estranha. A reação da garota foi outra: começou a xinga-la. Angelina já esperava por isso. Afinal, sua amizade com a Katherine era assim: sincera, pacata e amável. Uma prova disso estava nos seus apelidos carinhosos: Vaquinha Orgulhosa (que Angelina deu a Katherine, quando descobriu que ela era fã de Lince Negra, uma personagem dos X-Men, cujo o apelido e o nome, traduzidos, formavam "vaquinha orgulhosa") e Monstra (apelido que Katherine deu a Angelina, pois ela gosta de Danielle Moonstar). Não querendo ficar para trás, Angelina começou a esculhambar sua amiga, com seus comentários sarcásticos. E assim passou a tarde se divertindo.  
  
Quando deu oito da noite, os latidos de Witta anunciaram a chegada de Christina. Angelina despediu-se de sua amiga, desligou o computador, pegou a carta estranha e desceu a escada (ignorando o fato da coruja está dormindo em sua cama, esperando a resposta dela). Entrou na cozinha e começou a esquentar o jantar enquanto sua mãe tomava um bom banho. Quando tudo estava pronto, deu seu costumeiro grito de "Ta na mesa! Se demorar eu como tudo!", e sentou. Não demorou muito e sua mãe juntou-se a ela.  
  
O jantar deveria ser igual aos demais, Angelina contando sobre seus jogos de RPG pela net, enquanto Christina falava do seu dia cansativo no Hospital. Porém, três coisas o tornavam especial: a carta estranha, o filme do Senhor dos Anéis e é claro, seu sonho com Shaquille. Angelina optou por contar sobre o filme. Deixou a conversa ficar cheia de hobbits, magos, anões, elfos, cavaleiros, orcs e outros seres estranhos.  
  
- Hum.....-começou ela  
  
- O que foi?- indagou Christina. Conhecia muito bem sua filha e sabia que quando ela usava seu "hum...." significava que aprontou alguma  
  
- Sabe......hoje de manhã.....eu recebi uma carta estranha- continuou Angelina  
  
- Eeeeeee?- perguntou sua mãe, com um estranho brilho nos olhos. Ao ver esse brilho nos olhos dela Angelina lembrou como sua mãe andava estranha nas ultima semanas. Viva cantando músicas de seu tempo e quando Angelina perguntava o que foi ela respondia: "breve, breve, você saberá". Será que isso tem alguma ligação com a estranha carta????? Não.....isso era impossível!  
  
- Estranha não só pelo que tinha escrito nela.... Mas também a forma com que a recebi....-a garota pegou a carta e entregou a mãe. Angelina começou a contar como recebeu a carta, omitindo, é claro, a parte do ladrão, da vassoura e das perguntas idiotas. Para sua surpresa, Christina não parecia assustada, surpresa ou irritada. Ao contrario, lia a carta com naturalidade e um certo....orgulho??  
  
- O mais estranho.....-continuou a menina- é que a coruja.....ainda está lá em cima....como se....estivesse esperando minha resposta....parece que foi muito bem treinada!  
  
- Claro que foi bem treinada!- explicou a mãe- pertence a Hogwarts!  
  
- Como?  
  
- Angel, minha filha, você é uma bruxa! - disse Christina, como se isso explicasse tudo.  
  
- Hã.....acho que exagerei no sal.....-comentou Angelina, espantada.  
Obs da Thiara: Saudações! Bom, acho bom deixar isso bastante claro para o depois não falarem "vc não disse": ESSA FIC MOSTRA ANGELINA COMO EU E A TINA IMAGINAMOS! É CLARO QUE ANGEL DA J.K. NÃO É ASSIM! UMA PROVA DISSO É QUE ELA MAL APARECE NOS LIVROS DE HARRY POTTER (TINA, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATE! ISSO É A MAIS PUUUUUUUUUURA VERDADE). Pois bem, eu e a Tina imaginamos a Johnson assim: sarcástica, corajosa e divertida. Vocês vão dar muitas risadas com as besteiras que ela pensam (quem será que ela lembra, hein Tina?rs). Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Lembrem-se: criticas, sugestões e ideias são bem-vindas!^^x  
  
Obs de Tininha: Hello people!! Eu, definitivamente, a-d-o-r-o esta Angelina.... Não sei, mas acho que seja pelo fato dela se parecer tanto comigo...*pensativa* Tirando a altura e o talento para basquete, se bem que eu sempre fui boa em basquete, só nunca era chamada pros jogos do time do colégio pela minha altura de pintor-de-rodapé, mas fazer oq, né?? Espero que vc's tenham gostado, esperamos comentário e lembrem-se: A vida pertence akeles que acreditam na beleza de seus sonhos!!*nada haver* Bjokas!!^*^ 


End file.
